User talk:Anybody's You
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Houjou Hibiki page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 23:52, May 2, 2011 This is not a fan wiki If you wana do fan stuff there's a prefectly good Pretty Cure Fan wika elsewhere but around here we stick to cannon and anything that's not Toei will soon be deleted. Please just stick to the facts around here from now on k? Shadowneko 14:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I am soo sorry I had no idea, where do I go for my fanseries??? feeling: sorry Here's the link to fan series wiki: http://purifanstar.wikispaces.com/ Have fun!Wafflejones 02:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Well i know a site where i can watch subbed Pretty Cure anime, but i am not really sure, if they uploaded any Pretty Cure All Stars DX... The site is http://www.anime44.com/... Lopdrop 09:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) JUST WONDERING hi again it's better if you make sections on my talk page because it's cluttered and I may not see your message.. If you want me to answer your question I think all of Pretty Cure deserves a fair shot in the United States. Canada got a dub of the first series which by several reports I read wasn't bad and didn't cut a single frame of animation. To me Pretty Cure is just as valid as Naruto or Bleach so if I was rich I'd be trying to sweet talk Toei into giving me franchise rites even if I just ended up selling DVDs. I don't speak or read JP but if I was a crazy billionare I'd probabaly have my own anime company. PS sign with 4 tildes please^^.Shadowneko 23:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs I've been keeping tabs on the current fansubbers so I know where to get things. Your best bet is the Pretty Cure Community's IRC chat as they have a bot there that's updated with all the current downloads(amd a big back arcive). There's a small problem as Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Fresh Precure! are still in process. In fact I think Yes! Precure 5 and it's sequel seem to be cursed as no one can even get close to finishing them. again enter this into mIRC or any other chat program: server- irc.rizon.net channel- #precure Shadowneko 02:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I shoulda kept up with the blog posts but PCSS has started Yes! Precue 5 up at #27 but it's a one man operation so you'll have to wait on some of them but who cares as long as it finally gets done? Shadowneko 02:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) way to get public domain pictures Hi this is neko here and I'll try to describe something very old that works in most web browsers. 1. Right click on picture, 2. Scroll down to "Save image as" and bingo you have pictures on your PC. Shadowneko 15:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) been holding off on the movies So far since I don't want to get spoilers on attacks I've been holding off on alot of the movies even though I know where to get them and my source is alot better than youtube. I know about all three active fansub working on Pretty Cure and where they keep their archives. One more thing posts with 4 tildes(~)...pretty please? Shadowneko 12:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) titles and translations Just to let you know I'm not a translator so anything I come up with belongs to someone else. I've been hunting the internet for them but I can't always get them or translations. I have a plan but it involves a guy who's abit burned out right now so I need to see if I can talk him into doing small stuff for me. Also what part of 4 ~= sig do you not understand? Shadowneko 15:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) this is what I told raven It's not that I don't think Ako is the 4th cure it's just that I lack any hard evidence of this. Since this is a fact based Wiki so I need to be 100% sure before I post anything to the main pages. So far all we have is our detective's intuition and the fact that Ako really does seem to fit the dress but we can't really place her in it. If you or your cool friend can reference a JP website(Toei, Newtype, ETC.) that proves that Ako is the 4th cure then I'll take it but I won't post the speculation. Shadowneko 12:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) please leave the siren page alone Siren is just that...siren. Please do not rename the page again and we had a similar issue with Milk's page but it alos stays as is. Thank you. Shadowneko 15:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :PS- not a big issue but could you remember to sign things on talk pages? It's really starting to annoy me that people don't know how and I even made a blog post about it. Shadowneko 16:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No I just don't want it renamed. Shadowneko 19:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Suite Precure Sequel Question I am not an excpert on music but i am pretty darn sure thats not a g clefKrazyBaconOnyx 03:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hmm... about you saying that suite precure don't have a sequel,i think it's not totally correct. first, you need to know that all of the cure pics of smile precure now are fanarts. also, look at the logo of smile precure(inserted below), there's a 'sort of' g clef like the one in suite precure on the logo. MAYBE there will be some relationships between two series. =] Is the seris not going to be dubbed, so sad... how do you know this? if you do send me the link You never know they said there were going to make The Clique a t.v seires starring meghan jette martin. Somehow i wish Yes! would be dubbed no more fanart The ensuing picture mess has forced me to go hardline against any fanart I see except avatars. So please do not upload any more fanart. Shadowneko 20:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry about your extra image but it's fanart. If you upload it again I'll be forced to ban you. I'm allowing avatras and that's it...no private galleries I'm Sorry. Shadowneko 19:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Your avatar can stay but because of the mess I'm getting rid of any other fanart. This wiki needs a good spring cleaning. Shadowneko 19:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) well I would have to Basiclly I'd have to protect everything but I banned the IP responsible for the mess and after you messed me I protected that page for awhile. I'm not willing to lock down everything because that's not fair to the good users. Shadowneko 00:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Someone Someone please unblock me, i don't know how but i have been blocked. :apparently your secondary username was used to commit an act of vandalism and with all that has occurred over the past couple of weeks I'm not very understanding at the moment. I can't say I'll lift the ban but just edit your own talk page and yes I saw what you wrote on the digimon wiki. Shadowneko 23:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::PS- instead of a super long term ban I've reduced it to two weeks but I'm sorry that is the best I'm willing to do as there's not way to prove your excuse. I'm really sorry but if you want to blame someone please yell at your sister(if the excuse is true but I'm not one for that stuff) for me and tell her Neko is mad at her too for messing up his project. Shadowneko 03:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I got abit carried away with the guy from community central in asking his help to stop our vandal. If you could send me your internet IP address I'll unblock it. Shadowneko 23:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :ok undoing that unblocked a range...I hope I don't regret this because I had randomtime block a range that I believe belonged to the "Cheese" spammer. If this is your sister please stop her or I may end up going back to him again and this time I may not unblock it due to the fact that I don't wana be fixing a mess every single day. Shadowneko 23:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) it wasn't that hard just to let you know all I had to do was edit the page and take off the "english=" line out of the character template. That fandub stuff is giving me a headache. Shadowneko 00:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiya nice to meet you~ Hello nice to meet you, I see you like Madoka Maguca I do too ^^ HOMURA FTW, Ialso liek Azumanga Daioh , Tomo's funny and Chiyo's cute and then there's Sakaki SO AWESOMME, I'am also a male that love sPretty Cure, hope we can be friends ^^ KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 13:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) just to let you know I have dyslexia and the only thing I haven't really gotten over is the fact that I'm an awful speller and a lousy typist. Shadowneko (talk) 13:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :I kinda like the traditional talk page format and if I turn on comments that would kinda go away.(page comments take the place of this) Shadowneko (talk) 17:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) how to get me to delete things If you need something deleted please just add this tag: Shadowneko (talk) 15:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) PS: this adds the category "Candidates for deletion" Shadowneko (talk) 16:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) to do what you ask I would have to literally go through every page and protect it by hand. Since we have 700+ pages it's not something I wana do. Now if you had 4-5 pages that are in dispute that would be something I could work with. Also "adding nonsense/gibberish to pages" is something I can ban for. Shadowneko (talk) 09:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I love your ideas about Waon and everyone becoming pretty cures and I'd really apreciate it if you made a pge about it on the fanmade cure wiki http://prettycurefanseriesoc.wikia.com/. I can the design the cure orms for them ikf you don't have it done already if you tell me how u would like it. took care of it Alot of that guys edits were pretty much pure nonsense so I rolled them all back and banned him for a month. The world doesn't care about his personal polls. Shadowneko (talk) 00:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) admin stuff Penamesolen got really busy and couldn't watch Pretty Cure anymore. That's about all I know and then she/he didn't show up here anymore or on lj. Shadowneko (talk) 12:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC)